Learn To Be Lonely
by Vlie Not-Okay
Summary: Dans un monde insensible, on doit se frayer un chemin... L'histoire de Severus Rogue...Bah une partie.


PChers lecteurs me revoici avec un one-shot tout droit sortit du four!

Cette fois ci la chanson est Learn To Be Lonely de Minne Driver. Elle est tirée du film The Phantom Of The Opera.

**Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire. Merci au site La Coccinelle du Net pour la traduction de cette magnifique chanson.**

Enjoy!

_**Child of the wilderness**_

_Enfant de la solitude_

_**Born into emptiness**_

_Né dans le vide _

L'histoire que je vais vous racontez peut vous semblez banale et même, un peu ennuyante. Pourtant lorsqu'on sait ouvrir son cœur à la souffrance des autres, on peut voir un autre coté de la situation. Vous connaissez très certainement les Maraudeurs, les dieux d'Hogwarts. Et par ce fait même, Severus Snape. Comme moi, vous avez sûrement entendu ou vu toute les mauvaises blagues que les Maraudeurs lui ont faites. J'étais de la même année qu'eux, mais j'étais à Ravenclaw. Je n'ai jamais trouvée amusant l'humiliation qu'il lui faisait subir. Qu'avait-il fait ou dit pour se les mettre à dos dès la première année? Quoiqu'il en soit lorsque je le vu pour la première fois, j'eus pitié de lui…

_Flash Back_

Premier Septembre. Cette date que toutes les premières années ayant reçu une lettre pour Hogwarts attendait avec impatience. Certains disaient au revoir à leurs parents, d'autres cherchaient un compartiment ou des amis à eux. Et à l'écart de tout cela, un garçon essayait de traîner sa lourde malle à travers le quai. Il n'avait ni famille, ni amis avec lui. Il était seul. Totalement seul.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Vous devez vous demandez qui je suis! Je m'appelle Eva Driesch. Aujourd'hui je suis psychomage et j'aurais aimée aider Severus pendant ma scolarité à Hogwarts… Mais je n'ai rien put faire, malheureusement. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ressors de vieux souvenirs après quatres longues années… Simplement parce que j'ai trouvée une photo représentant tout les élèves de septième année et que je l'ai vu. Ce n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination, il était vraiment à l'écart des autres sur la photo. Il ne souriait pas et ne semblait pas heureux.

_**Learn to be lonely**_

_Apprends à être seul_

_**Learn to find your way in darkness**_

_Apprends à trouver un chemin dans les ténèbres_

Mais dans un certain sens, j'admirais Snape. Parce que malgré toutes les misères qu'il a put subir, il est toujours resté fort. Enfin, devant tout le monde. Car personne ne sait si quelque fois alors qu'il était seul, il ne craquait pas… Et personne ne le saura sûrement jamais.

**_Who will be there for you?_**

_Qui sera là pour toi?_

_**Comfort and care for you?**_

_Te rassurera et prendra soin de toi?_

_Salle commune des Slytherins,décembre 1975_

Tout est silencieux dans la salle commune des Slytherins. Pas un son, pas un seul bruit. Et cela est bien normal puisqu'il est deux heures du matin…Mais si on écoute bien, on peut entendre de légers sanglots. Tellement légers qu'on dirait une toute petite brise…Un jeune homme est recroquevillé dans un fauteuil et pleure tout doucement. De longs cheveux noirs d'aspect graisseux cachent deux yeux aussi noir que les ténèbres qui entouraient son cœur. Ses joues, d'habitude si pale, sont sillonnées de larmes. Les Maraudeurs l'avaient encore humiliés, ce qui ne changeait pas des autres jours. Mais cette fois-ci, Black avait été trop loin. Il l'avait envoyé tout droit sur le saule cogneur, après lui avoir dit d'appuyer sur un nœud, avec une branche. Severus l'avait fait et avait descendu dans l'arbre qui s'était miraculeusement immobilisé. Il avait suivit un long couloir et était arrivé à la Cabane Hurlante. Il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un loup-garou…Lupin. La frayeur qu'il avait éprouvée à ce moment là n'aurait pu être décrite. Black souhaitait sa mort, il le savait, mais jamais il aurait crut qu'il tenterait quoi que ce soit. Même à Hogwarts, l'endroit qu'il considérait comme sa maison, on voulait sa mort… Potter était arrivé et l'avait sauvé. Mais il aurait aimer mieux que Lupin le tue sur le champs, pour ne jamais avoir à revivre ce sentiment de…trahison. Il se croyait en sécurité à Hogwarts. Tout n'avait été que mensonge, sa vie…Lui-même était un mensonge.

_**Learn to be lonely**_

_Apprends à être seul_

_**Learn to be your own companion**_

_Apprends à être ton seul compagnon_

En y repensant, Dumbledore aurait dut renvoyer Black. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait…Le vieux directeur aimait beaucoup les Maraudeurs, et c'est ce qui était vraiment injuste. Comment je sais ce qui est arrivé cette nuit là alors que jamais personne d'autres que le directeur, Snape et les Maraudeurs l'ont sut? Simplement parce que je faisais la section «En détresse» de la Gazette du Sorcier. Eh oui, une élève d'Hogwarts répondait à des lettres –pour la plus part anonyme- dans le célèbre

journal. Mais jamais il ne sut que ce fut moi qui lui donna de judicieux conseils et qui répondit à toutes ses lettres.

_**Ever dreamed out in the world**_

_Toujours rêvant dans le monde_

_**There are arms to hold you?**_

_Y a t-il des bras pour te serrer?_

J'aimerais retourner dans le passé et faire savoir à Severus qu'il y avait quelqu'un pour lui. Quelqu'un qui se préoccupait de lui. Quelqu'un qui lui aurait apporté un peu de joie dans sa sombre vie. Car on ne se le cache pas, tout le monde savait que l'âme de Severus était aussi noire que la tristesse qu'il y avait dans son cœur. Toute sa vie ne fut que tristesse et colère, je le savais.

Severus n'était pas un enfant de l'amour. Mais un enfant de la soumission, de la haine.

_**You've always known**_

_Tu as toujours su_

**_Your heart was on its own_**

_Que ton coeur était sur son chemin_

_**So laugh in your loneliness**_

_Donc ris dans ta solitude_

Je sais que vous devez vous dire «Pour qui se prend cette fille qui ne savait rien de cet être insensible et méchant avec tout le monde?» Je vous répond dans ce cas, avez-vous vu son regard lorsque tout le monde riait de lui? Avez-vous compris pourquoi il était si froid et distant avec tout le monde, même les autres Slytherins? Il se protégeait, simplement. Si jamais il n'établissais de lien avec personnes, il n'avait aucune chance d'être rejeté ou de comprendre que ce n'était qu'une farce pour rire de lui. Mais comprendre cela, il faut l'avoir observer. Pas qu'un simple coup d'œil à la sortie d'un cour, plus longtemps que ça. Et apprendre à décodé le langage des yeux. Le miroir de l'âme…

_**Child of the wilderness**_

_Enfant de la solitude_

_**Learn to be lonely**_

_Apprends à être seul_

_**Learn how to love life that is lived alone**_

_Apprends comment aimer la vie qui est vécue seul_

Que dire de plus sur Severus Snape, sinon ce que tout le monde sait? Qu'il était rejeté et mal aimé… Même les autres élèves de Slytherin ne l'aimaient pas. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son nez crochu, ses cheveux gras ou son regard froid, peut-être est-ce à cause qu'il terrifiait les autres… Personne ne le sait vraiment. Mais à l'époque, nous n'étions qu'une bande de suiveux. Personne ne sait jamais opposer aux Maraudeurs, sauf Lily Evans. Personne n'a vraiment vu qui valait la peine qu'on s'intéresse à lui…

_**Learn to be lonely**_

_Apprends à être seul_

_**Life can be live**_

_La vie peut être vécue_

_**Life can be love…**_

_La vie peut être aimer…_

Alors si vous voyez quelqu'un de seul, rejeté ou tout simplement en train de se noyer dans l'océan noir de la vie, venez lui en aide…Osez défiez le regard des autres et venez-lui en aide. Sauvez sa vie.

_**Alone.**_

_Seul._

Bon ben…Review?

Bloody-Angel


End file.
